Tales from Southtown
by Kee
Summary: My second fic. Hope you enjoy it. Rated R coz of some sex, drugs, and violence. Well, 1 out of 3 ain't so bad. Pls R
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fic. Hope it goes better than my first one. This one is going to be one chapter only. Focuses on a single character from KOF. Disclaimers as usual, credits to SNK and so on and so forth. Oh yeah, a bit OOC (out of character).   
  
  
Tales from Southtown.  
  
  
The sun had just set below the horizon on a city which had seen better days. The last drops of rain trickled down the face of our protagonist. Our heroine walks into a bad part of Southtown. Well, actually, the worst part of Southtown. Neon signs and trash can fires bathed the city block with a hellish glow. Sirens, gunshots and your occasional screams accompanied the already sombre atmosphere. The presence of the newcomer barely attracted any attention. She stopped near a seedy bar with a broken sign. The sign was blinking pathetically but it served it's purpose well enough.   
  
?: "Hmmm, Hot Lips Bar, this must be it."  
  
She hesitantly opened the door, looking back once or twice before entering. As she entered the dimly lit bar, an obnoxious smell assaulted her sense of smell. Somehow the other bar patrons doesn't seem to mind at all. An ill-kempt bartender looks at her and grunted.  
  
B/tender:"What'll it be?"  
  
?:"A Bloody Mary."  
  
B/tender:(raises one of his eyebrows) "We're out of ketchup."  
  
?:"I brought my own."  
  
The bartender looks around and then motions her to follow him. The bartender leads her to the back room. The bartender knocks on the door. A peephole slides open, then closes again, the sound of locks clicking. The door opens to reveal a smoky chamber with only a single table lamp lighting it up. A voice in the dark calls to her.  
  
?voice:"Come in."  
  
She cautiously entered the room. She was startled when the door suddenly shut behind her. A figure loomed beside the door.  
  
?voice:"We've been waiting for you Ms. Ryan"  
  
Mary:"Let's get it over with. I can't stand the smell."  
  
?voice:"Of course. Here is the target."  
  
The mysterious owner of the voice handed to her a photograph. She looked at it and her eyes widened as she realized who the target was.   
  
Mary:"You can't be serious?!"  
  
?voice:"Oh, we're serious Ms. Ryan. Dead serious."  
  
Mary:"But--"  
  
?voice:"Ms. Ryan, we employed you because we have a common enemy. That is why my associates and I trust that you will carry out this task."  
  
'Blue' Mary Ryan closed her eyes. She couldn't believe the situation she was in. She had gone undercover to stop crime in Southtown for good. She knew, that there was only way to do that. Bring down Geese Howard and his crime organization. If she could pull that off, the crime rate in Southtown would probably go down by 80 percent. But that was a long time ago. Now, she got mixed up into the criminal underworld. She knew she had to be careful. Southtown can really suck you in to its web of lies, drugs, sex, money, power. But she had crossed so far from the point of no return that she couldn't even remember what it looked like. To really remember where it all began, she had to look back to three years ago. That's when the shit came down. She was following up on a lead that brought her to a dead end. She was on her way back to her rented apartment, when she felt a shiver in her spine. Something bad is going to happen, and it wasn't going to go away until it chews her up, grinds her down and spit her out. When she came back, the door was wide open. Her heart was pounding like a jackhammer on steroids. She took her .45 out of its holster and slowly crept into the living room. Nothing. Then she heard something from the bathroom. Sweatdrops the size of pearls appeared on her forehead. The bathroom door was slightly open. The fear was paralysing. She could not stand it anymore. She kicked the door and rushed in. But the scene that awaited her, will be forever burned into her memory. Her fiancee's dead body was floating in his own blood in the bathtub. In the sink, was Anton. His head anyway. On the mirror, written in blood, was a message. It read, 'This is what happens to people who mess with us, BITCH!' Then everything turned white.   
  
?voice:"Ms. Ryan?"  
  
Mary:"... She's good as dead."  
  
?voice:"That's good to hear, Ms. Ryan, the payment will be made as usual."  
  
Mary:"I want double the money."  
  
?voice:"uh... Fine. It's a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Ryan. As always."  
  
Mary crumpled the photograph and left the room without even looking back. She knew her employers were up to something. This plan was big. The shit is going to come down again. She felt like shit too. Ever since that day, her life had been pretty screwed up. She clenched her fists, and wondered why the memory came back to her. She had been trying so hard to forget. When she left the bar, she crossed paths with the typical lady of the evening. She glanced at her.  
  
Pro:"Hey baby, want some company?"  
  
Mary needed release. She stopped.  
  
Mary:"Your place."  
  
Pro:"Whatever babe."  
  
The next morning, Mary awoke in an unfamiliar bed. Next to her was a woman, dozing away. She looked under the sheets. They were both naked. And by the size of her headache, and a needle on the bedside table, she knew she wasn't just drunk. She got up and dressed quickly. Before she left, she left some money on the bedside table. This wasn't the first time. No, she had gone down a trail of moral degeneration after that day. First came the drink, then the sex, then the drugs. Now, it's all gone to hell. She headed towards one of her hideouts. She collected her gear for the task ahead. Even though, she had a hangover she could still remember the target.   
No way anyone can forget a target such as this. She checked her sniper rifle. It would be perfect for the job. She stuffed it in a guitar case and chose the perfect spot to wait for her target.  
  
It was high noon. The rays of the sun was beating down on Southtown mercilessly like a stepfather beating down on his stepson. Mary wiped the sweat from her brow. She was hiding in a closet room in a building which was directly opposite of Geese Tower. The window in the closet room gave her a nice view of the front lobby of Geese Tower. Then a limo pulled over at the driveway. A guard stepped out of the front door and opened the door for the King of Southtown. Geese had that evil grin on his face. Mary put the sights on him, but as tempting as it was to kill the Immortal Geese Howard, her target was next to get out from the car. Marie Howard, Geese's lovely wife, daintily walked behind him. It was Mary's turn to put on an evil grin. This was going to hurt Geese more than it was going to hurt poor Marie.   
  
Mary:"Fuck you Geese."  
  
A flock of doves flew past and then, ...Bang!  
  
  
THE END (or is it?)  
  
Well that's it for this story. Kinda interesting don'tcha think? Maybe I'll do a followup. Depends on your reactions. So please R&R.   
Flames are also welcome. And there is an easter egg in the story. Can you find it? 


	2. Second Chapter

Here's the finale. Disclaimers as usual, credits to SNK and so on and so forth.  
  
  
Tales from Southtown  
  
  
As the bullet ripped through the air, Geese Howard turned around to take his wife's hand. He saw the bullet go right through Marie's skull, cracking it open like an eggshell, sending brain matter splattering onto his coat. Marie's hand went limp in his grip, as she slumps to the ground. He froze. Blood was trickling down his face. But it wasn't his. He looked at the blank eyes of his dead wife. There was nothing he could do.   
  
Geese:MARIE!!!  
  
His bodyguards quickly dragged him inside, fearing another shot from the unknown sniper, but the it was too late. The damage had already been dealt.   
  
Mary quickly ditched the rifle, and slipped into a disguise. Without even being noticed, she left the crime scene. She felt a certain satisfaction when she pulled the trigger. She saw the look on Geese's face. Revenge was oh, so sweet. She took a cab and sped off to another one of her safehouses, contemplating her next action.   
  
Her safehouse was far on the other side of the city. It was almost sundown. She felt like celebrating. Tomorrow she'll get the money and would be set for life. She had collected a lot of money over the years. But she felt different this time. She wanted double the money so she could get out of Southtown. She couldn't take it anymore. But that was all about to change. She got her revenge and soon will be flying out of this hellhole. She looked at her watch, and thought this might be the last night she would spend in Southtown. She might as well celebrate. After a change of clothes, she grabbed a hanful of cash and decided to cruise around the Red Light District.   
  
It was nighttime, and the city of Southtown was alive with neon lights and jazz music playing in the bars. Mary stopped by at one of her favourite haunts, the Illusion Bar. She nodded to the bartender, a sharply dressed woman who called herself King. She noticed a quite handsome looking young man talking to her. She took a seat, just across from him, so she could see him clearly. The young man had boyish good looks and beautiful blond hair. He looked quite familiar, but she couldn't quite remember. After a brief conversation, King came over to Mary, and poured her, her favourite drink.  
  
King:Courtesy from the young man across the bar.  
  
Mary:Thanks.  
  
Mary took her drink and walked over to her kind benefactor. To her surprise, he met her half way and whispered to her ear.  
  
?:I've been watching you a long time baby. You wanna go somewhere private?  
  
Mary:Mmmm, sure lover boy.  
  
Mary put her arms around him and started kissing him. They broke away only after what seems to be almost an eternity. Without much hesitation the young man took Mary's hand and quickly lead her to a nearby motel. The young man gave the motel clerk a large handful of money and took a key. The motel clerk was about to say something but changed his mind when he saw the amount of money on his counter. He quickly brought her to the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Mary:Hey, what's the rush baby?  
  
?:Uh, sorry. It's just that I can't wait a second longer.  
  
Mary:(climbs onto the bed, and purrs seductively) Well let's get it on then.  
  
What happened then, was the best sex Mary had in years. She even lost count on how many times she came.   
  
Mary:Oooh, baby. You're the best.  
  
And so it went on until it was very late. Both the lovers were tired out and just held each other, kissing lightly.  
  
Mary:(notices the time) Oh, it's late. I hate to leave, but I have to baby.  
  
?:Oh, that's allright.   
  
Mary:Maybe we can do this again sometime?  
  
?:Uh sure, what's your name?  
  
Mary:It's Mary Ryan. But some call me Blue Mary.  
  
?:I see.  
  
Mary:What's yours?  
  
The young man then gave an evil grin. She stiffened. Then she remembered who the young man looked like. Geese. But it couldn't be!  
  
Rock:(angry tone) The names Rock. Rock Howard. But you won't live long enough to remember it.   
  
Rock punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Mary coughed up blood on the bedsheets.   
  
Rock:This is for my mom, bitch!  
  
Rock kicks her again and again, all the while screaming at her. When he stopped, Mary was lying in her own pool of blood, battered and bruised. Rock opened the nightstand drawer, and took out a revolver. He grabbed Mary by the hair, and put the gun to her head.  
  
Rock:I'm gonna blow your fucking brains out, like you did to my mom, you fucking bitch! You got any last words?  
  
Mary was far gone. She could barely hear him. Then, she thought she could hear Anton. She looked up, and saw a silhouette of a man and a dog.   
  
Mary:(croaks) Honey, is that you?  
  
Rock:What? I can't fucking hear you bitch!   
  
Mary:(turns around to Rock and spits on him) Fuck you, motherfu-- *BANG!*  
  
Everything fades away and sirens could be heard from the distance.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Whoa, poor Mary! Although I hated to kill her, but its for the story. Well that's it. I think I'll do another OOC fanfic on KOF. It's kinda interesting to torture those poor bastards. Sorry about the sex scene though, or should I say lack of it. I'm not good at writing sex, but if one of you guys wanna write it go ahead. 


End file.
